El primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade
by Athena Weasley
Summary: Lily no sabe como terminó en una cita con ese Hufflepuff. Mientras tanto, en una mesa alejada James la observa con tristeza. Ahora ella siente que está en la mesa equivocada. ¿Hará algo para remediarlo? One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**EL PRIMER FIN DE SEMANA A HOGSMEADE**

* * *

Lily estaba sentada frente a Mark Levington, un prefecto de Hufflepuff que la había invitado a tomar unas cervezas de manteca en las Tres Escobas en el primer fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade de su séptimo año. Aún no entendía como había aceptado su propuesta, pero sabía que tenía que ver con cierto pelinegro que en ese momento estaba sentado junto a uno de sus amigos en una mesa algo alejada a la de ella, ambos solos. Y eso era lo que más la desconcertaba, que no hubiera ninguna chica con ellos. Además, claro, de las constantes miradas dirigidas a ella que el muchacho trataba de disimular.

Mark, un rubio no muy apuesto pero muy simpático y con aire divertido, hablaba sin parar mientras ella solo asentía y de vez en cuando emitía algún _"¿si?", "mmm", "ajá"_. Pero el rubio estaba tan enfrascado en su monólogo que no se percataba que la pelirroja enfrente suyo no hacía más que desviar su mirada hacia la mesa junto a la ventana.

A Lily la desconcertaba que James estuviera solo sentado con Remus. Esa misma mañana, ella hubiera asegurado que el chico estaría tomando algo en la mesa de alguna de sus tantas admiradoras. Pero no, no era el caso. Él estaba solo, a excepción de Remus que lo miraba con algo de compasión. El pelinegro estaba en un estado que Lily nunca había visto antes, y eso era lo que más la intrigaba, parecía ido y hasta algo triste. Quizás la palabra abatido era la adecuada para el estado de ánimo del famoso y seductor James Potter.

Pero lo peor de toda la situación, al menos desde el punto de vista de Lily, no era el hecho de que Mark la estaba aburriendo hasta la médula sino que deseaba desesperadamente estar sentada en la misma mesa que James y Remus, claro que este último podría obviarse o irse a sentar con Sirius y la media docena de chicas que le acariciaban el cabello.

James trataba de no poner su vista en la pelirroja que estaba sentada a algunas mesas de él, obviamente fracasaba estrepitosamente y Lunático se lo hacía notar a cada momento con sus _"deja de mirarla, eres muy obvio"_, o aún peor _"No entiendo porque te deprimes, ya la has visto en esa situación otras veces. No es la primera vez que viene a Hogsmeade a tomar algo con algún chico"__**.**_

Claro que no era la primera vez que veía a Lily, a su Lily, en una cita. Pero si era la primera vez después de lo sucedido a fines del período anterior en el expreso rumbo a casa. Siempre le había molestado verla con alguien más, pero ahora mucho más que antes. Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación y luego se paró de golpe.

-No aguanto, me voy de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-Los carruajes salen en un par de horas, todavía no podemos volver.

-Tú quédate. Acompaña a Canuto que parece estar enterrado entre admiradoras, o ve a interrumpir la cita de Colagusano como interrumpió la tuya el año pasado, sino también tienes a la rubia de allí que no para de hacerte ojitos. Yo me vuelvo, aunque sea caminando.

Y antes de que su amigo pudiera decir nada más, ya estaba saliendo del lugar.

Lily bufó por enésima vez en la última hora, y el deseo loco de pararse e ir hasta James no la ayudaba a concentrarse en la conversación del Hufflepuff que ahora vagaba por la cantidad de Timos que había sacado el año anterior. De repente observó que James se había levantado de la mesa y luego de cruzar algunas palabras con su amigo había salido del local.

-Mmm, eh... Mark – dijo mientras ella también se levantaba y tomaba su abrigo y cartera – Yo... eh... tengo que irme porque... porque... me había olvidado que tengo algo que hacer... si, eso, algo que hacer.

Mark la miró con una extraña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, ve, apúrate que Potter te lleva algo de ventaja.

Ella le sonrió sonrojada por ser descubierta y salió corriendo de la cafetería. En el camino se chocó con Sirius que caminaba rumbo a la mesa de Remus. Ni siquiera se paró a saludarlo y solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sirius se sentó en la mesa de su amigo.

-Veo que por fin van a dejar de dar vueltas. Porque realmente me están mareando – dijo divertido mientras dos de las chicas se sentaban con ellos.

-Eso creo – le dijo Lunático sonriéndole a la morocha que lo saludaba en ese momento – Ya era hora que Lily reaccionara.

-Sip, sip... es muy obvio que Potter ha cambiado mucho para poder acercarse más a Evans – dijo la castaña que en ese momento abrazaba a Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James caminaba apresurado, aunque realmente no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Solo quería alejarse lo más rápido que fuera posible. Se sentía estúpido y enojado, más con él mismo. Él había creído que entre ellos todo era diferente desde lo sucedido el año anterior.

Aún recordaba como la había encontrado siendo asediada por un grupo de Slytherin, visiblemente futuros mortífagos. Esa era la primera vez que la pelirroja no se había enfado con él por haberla defendido cuando la llamaron de esa forma tan despectiva que tenían para los muggles nacidos. Contra todo pronóstico, no solo no se había enojado, sino que se había abrazado a él con un leve sollozo luego de que los idiotas se habían marchado. Aún podía sentir la sensación de su rostro descansando en su pecho y el aroma a flores que había embriagado todos sus sentidos. Y el casi beso que se habían dado si Sirius no hubiera interrumpido la escena. Tenía que hacerse una nota metal de asesinar a su mejor amigo por interrumpir lo que hubiera sido el mejor beso de su vida.

Lo sorprendió aún más la lechuza que llegó a su casa una semana después de terminadas las clases que traía un pergamino donde Lily le agradecía sinceramente el haberla ayudado. Luego de eso, habían intercambiado correspondencia todo el verano.

En esas cartas, James pudo comprender que a Lily le gustaba mucho más el lado tranquilo y caballero de su personalidad. Su costado maduro, podría decirse. Así que había decido mostrarlo más para que ella no se alejara. Y eso había resultado maravillosamente durante los dos meses que iban del séptimo curso. Habían comenzado a pasar tiempo junto hasta estudiando, y compartiendo su tiempo como premios anuales.

¿Entonces que había salido mal? ¿Por qué Lily había aceptado salir con ese idiota de Hufflepuff? Quizás había interpretado mal todas las señales de la chica. Quizás ni siquiera había señales. Simplemente ella lo quería como a un amigo, como a Remus. Era un idiota, y lo peor de todo era que en todo ese tiempo que había llegado a conocerla realmente, lo que sentía por ella había crecido a niveles insospechados para él.

Bufó sonoramente y caminó más rápido mientras sentía el frío que golpeaba contra su rostro. Entonces lo oyó, un grito a lo lejos que parecía pronunciar su nombre. Se detuvo sin darse vuelta para escuchar claramente, pero al no oír nada siguió su camino.

-¡James! – escuchó otra vez. Pero esta vez era fuerte, claro y mucho más cerca que antes.

Se dio vuelta inmediatamente para descubrir que la dueña de sus pensamientos venía corriendo hacia él, con su cabello siendo enredado por el viento y las mejillas coloreadas por el frío. Su corazón no pudo más que sentir que saltaba dentro de su pecho y que en cualquier momento se saldría para ir corriendo hacia ella.

Unos minutos después llegó ella hasta donde estaba él y se detuvo delante suyo. Con la respiración entrecortada mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello.

-Caminas muy rápido – le dijo con la voz algo alta por la cantidad de aire que intentaba ingresar a sus pulmones.

-¿Qué quieres Evans? – sonó demasiado frío y duro hasta para su propio gusto.

Lily sintió como si el corazón se le estrujaba al escucharlo tan frío y lejano, como si fuera un James totalmente diferente al que ella había conocido en los últimos meses.

-Yo... yo... ehhh – ella no podía articular ninguna palabra, porque no era su ideal de momento el que estaba viviendo. No cuando a James parecía no importarle lo que tenía para decir.

-Deberías volver con Levington, él es tu cita – volvió a atacar.

Esta vez a Lily, las palabras también la enfadaron. Después de todo él también había arreglado con una chica para ese día. Que la chica no se hubiera presentado era otra cosa.

-Eres un idiota, Potter. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cita te haya plantado – gritó frustrada y se dio media vuelta para irse.

James la detuvo de un brazo antes de que ella pudiera emprender el camino hacia el pueblo.

-¿De qué hablas si la que tenía una cita eras tú? – gritó él también muy enojado – Yo no arreglé ninguna salida con nadie. ¿Acaso no me viste sentado todo el día con Remus?

-No mientas, Potter – intentó desprenderse del agarre del pelinegro – Yo te escuché claramente cuando se lo decías a Black.

-No se de lo que hablas, y no intentes revertir la cosas.

-¡Yo no revierto nada! ¡Yo te escuché claramente cuando Black te ofreció salir con sus amiguitas y tú le decías que ya tenías una cita!

-¡Yo hablaba de ti!

-¡Mentira! ¡Si tú no me pediste ninguna cita!

-¡Pensaba hacerlo ese mismo día! – gritó James ya muy exaltado, pero bajó la voz para decir lo siguiente – Pero cuando llegué a donde estabas escuché como le decías que si a ese...

No continuó la frase y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la vista. Lily lo miró sorprendida bajando el brazo que James había sostenido. Lo miró unos segundos, aunque él no parecía percatarse.

-Será mejor que vuelvas con tu cita, Lily – le dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz y su actitud eran diferentes. No había sarcasmo ni frialdad en sus palabras. Había una nota de tristeza en ella.

-Yo solo le dije que si porque estaba enojada contigo porque vendrías con alguien más... o eso es lo que creía...

La voz de Lily sonó como un susurro que acarició sus oídos. Levantó inmediatamente la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que brillaba detrás de una sonrisa tímida. Ella dio un paso hacia delante para acortar las distancias y él la imitó, hasta que quedaron casi juntos.

-Estos meses que he llegado a conocerte bien me di cuenta que eres diferente a lo que había creído – le dijo ella algo sonrojada y extasiada por el aroma masculino que desprendía de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Si? – dijo él incitándola a seguir hablando mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Si, me di cuenta... que... que me había perdido de conocer una persona maravillosa.

Lily posó sus manos sobre sus rostro y comenzó a hacerle pequeñas caricias, primero en sus cejas, luego en sus mejillas hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Allí se detuvo. Sintió el leve temblor que la caricia provocó en el muchacho y sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y qué más? – pidió él dejándose llevar por la presencia de la mujer que hacía perder su cordura, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta los labios de ella.

-Y que... descubrí lo que yo era capaz de sentir – dijo con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios que a James se le antojó totalmente apetitosa – Estoy enamorada de ti, James.

Y ante esa declaración, que hacía una vida estaba esperando, no pudo más que cerrar la distancia entre ellos y besarla. Besarla como hacía años deseaba. Besarla como añoraba hacerlo luego de soñar con ella. Besarla como se había imaginado en constantes situaciones y que ahora podía cumplir. Pero era mucho mejor que en todas esas situaciones. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su pelo, su cuerpo aferrado al suyo.

El primer rose de los labios de James sobre los suyos la hizo estremecer casi imperceptiblemente. Al principio con movimientos leves y delicados, casi sin tocarla. Roses suaves y lentos que la llevaban poco a poco a la locura. Luego incrementó más el contacto uniendo sus lenguas en una danza nueva y excitante, mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo como impidiendo que ella pudiera escaparse. Pero no era necesario, jamás se iría de él.

-Te amo, Lily – le dijo entre beso y beso - ¡Merlín, no sabes cuanto! – la alzó entre sus brazos para acercarla más a él, mientras ella reía sin dejarlo de besar.

Besos dulces, tiernos, desesperados, cortos, largos... adictivos.

Adictiva era la palabra que en ese momento describía a Lily. Adictiva y hermosa. Tierna, dulce, risueña, encantadora y sobre todo suya.

Se separaron lentamente con la mirada prendida en la otra. Con sus labios que aún se rosaban robándose besos fugases.

-Es mucho mejor que en mis sueños – le dijo él al oído provocando con su aliento erizar la piel de la pelirroja.

-Que en los míos también.

James sonrió algo engreído ante esto, y Lily le pegó dulcemente en la cabeza. Ambos rieron.

-¿Adonde vamos ahora? – preguntó Lily mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Estaban a mitad de camino entre el pueblo y el colegio.

-Al castillo, todos están en Hogsmeade ahora.

La pelirroja asintió. Ella también quería intimidad para disfrutar del pelinegro. Abrazados emprendieron el camino hacia Hogwarts, robándose besos fugaces y deteniéndose para besos más profundos.

* * *

**Que les pareció? No se de donde salió esto. Hoy simplemente me senté frente a la compu y aquí está esta pequeña historia, una más para sumar la cantidad de shots q hay x aquí sobre el primer beso entre James y Lily.**

**Dejen reviews, me gustan sus opiniones.  
**


End file.
